Various types of extraction apparatuses and methods for stovetop rendering of infused lipids for ingestion are known in the art. However, most fail to maximize lipophilic extraction by maintaining lipid and substrate contact while continually heating, is whereby equilibrium is reached and lipophilic substances may be exchanged back into the substrate, reducing concentration of the infused lipid product. Moreover temperatures may be reached by action of direct heating upon the lipids whereby lipids may boil or burn, and lipophilic extracts become denatured or impotent.
What is needed is a stovetop extraction apparatus and method for rendering infused lipids for ingestion in the home that includes a base compartment attachable to an upper compartment, said upper compartment having an internal chamber therein, wherein a substrate positional in an upper receptacle of an insertable portion is maintainable disposed in-flow of saturated steam and exposed to lipid droplets borne by said steam; said steam forced along a pressure gradient by action of heat applied to the base compartment to pass over said substrate and condense in the upper compartment separated from the substrate; whereby lipids are continuously borne over the substrate to effect lipophilic extraction of lipophilic substances from said substrate, and are thence collectable in the upper chamber. A concentration gradient is thereby maintained at the interface of substrate and lipids while lipids are continuously introduced over said substrate and collected removed from said substrate, whereby lipophilic extraction is maximized and temperature throughout is controlled at the boiling point of water by production of saturated steam to prevent denaturation of lipophic extractants. The present stovetop extraction apparatus for rendering infused lipids for ingestion is expediently erectable for use, and readily operable in the home or kitchen to effect high concentration infused lipids for use in culinary and medicinal preparations.